Pompéia
by Adne Hellena
Summary: Castiel tinha prometido a Sam que encontraria uma maneira para salvar Dean. E agora ele estava muito perto de cumprir sua promessa ao Winchester, não obstante o preço a pagar por tal ato. Slash / Destiel - 10ª temporada.


_**Título: **__Pompéia_

_**Autora: **__Adne Hellena _

_**Resumo: **__Castiel tinha prometido a Sam que encontraria uma maneira para salvar Dean. E agora ele estava muito perto de cumprir sua promessa ao Winchester, não obstante o preço a pagar por tal ato._

_**Disclaimer: **__Todos os direitos de Supernatural pertencem a Eric Kripke e CW, eu só uso eles (de vez em quando). E não ganho nada, financeiramente, com o seu uso._

* * *

><p><em><strong>P.S.: Olá, people!<strong>_

_**Essa fanfic foi postada originalmente dia 04.10.2014, no Need For Fic. E eu comecei ela há uns 2 meses, quando voltei pra SPN e comecei a ver a 8ª temporada. E fui indo adiante, aí a coisa começou a mudar na história e eu tive que readaptar a minha história.**_

_**Eu acho que vocês desejarão me socar, mas a fic é bem fragmentada em diversas cenas. **_

_**Ela foi um desafio, porque na imaginação tava perfeita, mas nas palavras... Eu simplesmente não conseguia me adaptar à narrativa. Eu ainda desconfio seriamente dela, mas como o meu intuito era demonstrar as cenas pelo lado do anjo, acho que consegui algo razoavelmente bom.**_

_**(Só não sei do final, eu ainda vou acabar modificando esse final, vai por mim ¬¬ )**_

_**No entanto, eu gostei dela. Ela é um conglomerado de idéias que eu fui reunindo a respeito da 9ª temporada e como eu esperava que fosse a 10ª (só em sonho mesmo) antes de ter visto os spoilers. **_

_**Eu acho que ela saiu quase limpa de spoilers... Ela é sofrida, mas limpa. E por favor, me avisem se ela ficar muito confusa.**_

_**Duas coisas mais a comentar: ela não é songfic, mas vocês me conhecem, eu preciso de musica pra escrever, então as duas songs citadas são Pompeii - Bastille e Stubborn Love - The Lumineers, elas me auxiliaram na hora de externar as cenas. **_

_**E mais uma pequena coisinha antes do texto: segundo uma pesquisa breve, o nome Pompéia significa "mulher de origem e destino nobre", no entanto, se considerarmos que a cidade se chamava Pompéia e não era apenas sobre uma mulher, deixemos Pompéia como "pessoa de origem e destino nobre", ok? Acho que deu pra entender o porque do título, certo? **_

_**É uma clara referência ao anjo mais altruísta e amado de SPN. :)**_

_**E agora, booooa leitura (ou não)!**_

_**Comments são sempre apreciados e agora eu tenho tempo para respondê-los. (Mas eu sempre leio todos, acreditem).**_

_**Bjoks!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>It's better to feel pain than nothing at all<strong>_

_É melhor sentir dor do que não sentir nada_

_**So keep your head up keep your love**_

_Então mantenha a sua cabeça erguida, mantenha o seu amor_

_(The Lumineers - Stubborn Love)_

_..._

_**I was left to my own devices**_

_Fui deixado por conta própria_

_**Many days fell away with nothing to show**_

_Muitos dias se passaram sem nada para mostrar_

_**And the walls kept tumbling down**_

_E as paredes continuaram a desmoronar_

_**But if you close your eyes**_

_Mas se você fechar os olhos_

_**Does it almost feel like**_

_Quase parece que_

_**Nothing changed at all?**_

_Nada mudou afinal?_

_(Bastille - Pompeii)_

_..._

Já tinham se passado quase cinco meses desde a morte de Dean e da última vez que encontrara o Winchester mais novo.

Castiel tinha prometido a Sam, na época que souberam da perversão da alma de Dean, que encontraria uma maneira para salvá-lo, mas estava ocupado demais fugindo de seus irmãos para conseguir alguma informação útil e repassá-la ao amigo. E agora, quase ao raiar daquela quinta-feira fria e úmida, o anjo dobrava a esquina com um pouco de pressa e dificuldade, seu corpo deixando um rastro doloroso de sangue pela calçada de pedras brancas.

Ele tinha conseguido o encanto que precisava, mas tinha sido pego por alguns anjos mais radicais e, não fosse pela intervenção de um amigo, talvez não estivesse mais vivo.

Cass bateu de leve na madeira escura, apoiando o corpo contra a guarnição da porta e dobrando-se contra seu estômago. Estava ferido, mas não conseguia fechar o corte e não possuía qualquer conhecimento de primeiros socorros para costurá-lo. Sua única esperança estava na informação de um ceifeiro, um anjo com quem batalhara algumas vezes, séculos antes, e que lhe dera a localização de Sam.

Não fora muito difícil encontrá-lo, mas não fora fácil chegar até o pequeno hotel quando seu corpo desejava não mais resistir.

O caçador abriu a porta, receoso e com a arma em punho, mas jogou-a de lado, sobre uma pequena mesa quando o anjo despencara em seus braços, quase o derrubando no chão. Sam colocou Castiel sobre a cama, recostando-o sobre os travesseiros e voltando-se para trancar a porta.

- Olá, Sam. - o anjo colocou uma das mãos sobre a lateral do corpo, puxando com força os botões da camisa. Tudo dentro de si doía e a perda de sangue turvava seus sentidos, deixando-o muito próximo a um desmaio. - Desculpe aparecer de repente.

- Você está bem?

- Eu fui atacado por uma facção radicalista, incapaz de acatar as ordens de Hannah. - O ser celeste gemeu, colocando os dedos sobre a borda da ferida e umedecendo-os com seu sangue. - Preciso de um papel.

O Winchester, um pouco alarmado e ainda sonolento, procurou por algum bloco de notas que servisse. Ele viu o anjo deslizar os dedos pelo papel, desenhando um símbolo simples, com algumas pequenas letras enoquianas no centro.

- Risque isso no seu carro, pode ser com tinta vermelha ou sangue; eu preciso voltar com você para o abrigo.

- Está bem. - O humano mordeu o lábio inferior, soltando o bloco sobre a beira da cama e se voltando para o pequeno banheiro, à procura de ataduras ou algum kit de primeiros socorros. - Mas precisamos costurar isso antes que você sangre até a morte.

- Obrigado. Eu não sabia como te pedir, e eu não tenho forças para fechá-lo.

Cass tirou o casaco e a camisa, sentando-se mais de lado sobre a cama e permitindo que o Winchester visse o tamanho do corte em seu tronco. Não era muito profundo, mas ia do meio das costelas até próximo ao umbigo, além de inúmeros outros cortes e furos menores ao redor, acompanhados de um sigilo, parecido ao de banimento em seu peito.

- Cass, beba isso. - Sam lhe estendeu uma garrafa cheia de whisky e jogando um pouco de álcool sobre o ferimento.

- Porque?

- Porque vai doer. E muito.

Embora estivesse acostumado àquele tipo de ferimento e já tivesse certa experiência em curativos, o caçador tentou não se importar quando o anjo gemeu, desconfortável com a agulha entrando e saindo de sua pele. Não que ele julgasse Castiel fraco, mas sabia que seus poderes vinham diminuindo dia após dia, consumindo e tornando-o mais humano.

- Desculpe. Não há outro jeito de fazer isso.

- Tudo bem, Sam. Já não dói tanto assim.

O Winchester correu os olhos pelo rosto do anjo, atento em costurar sua pele, mas não acreditando em suas palavras. Ele viu quando Cass mordeu os lábios, engolindo, logo em seguida, uma quantidade absurda de álcool para esconder a dor. Naquele momento, quando terminava de consertar o amigo, o caçador tinha pena do anjo que desmaiava em sua cama, preocupado demais em ajudar Dean para se manter em segurança.

• _ •

Castiel abriu os olhos e fitou o teto um pouco desnorteado. Sua cabeça latejava e ele estava enjoado, mas sua mente estava mais interessada no ambiente diferente no qual se encontrava. Claro que ele reconhecia o quarto, sabia pelas paredes cobertas de armas e pela pintura acinzentada que estava no abrigo, mas encontrava uma grande dificuldade para saber quando tinha chegado ao bunker.

Ele se pôs de pé, cambaleando até a porta e depois pelos corredores vazios, tentando reencontrar o caminho até o salão principal.

Sam estava navegando na internet, alguns livros ao seu lado enquanto comia uma caixinha de macarrão chinês e tomava sua terceira garrafa de cerveja. Ele cantarolava uma balada antiga, tão acostumado a ficar sozinho que a aparição repentina de Cass o assustou, fazendo-o engasgar.

- Cass? Você está bem?

- Sim. - O anjo se encostou sob o arco da sala, incerto em subir o pequeno degrau a sua frente, confuso se era seu corpo ou a pequena escada que girava sob seus pés. Aquela era uma pergunta tola, mas uma resposta sincera deixaria o caçador ainda mais preocupado do que já parecia. - Eu só... Estou fraco. E minha cabeça dói.

- Deve ser a ressaca do whisky. Você secou a garrafa inteira antes de eu fechar a metade do ferimento.

Sam empurrou as coisas para o lado, se levantando e auxiliando o amigo até colocá-lo confortável sobre uma pequena cadeira. Ele colocou um generoso copo de agua à sua frente e tirou de uma gaveta na estante dois analgésicos, entregando-os ao anjo abatido.

- Como chegamos ao abrigo?

- Eu o trouxe. Te coloquei no carro e dirigi até aqui.

O Winchester estava arrumando os livros e anotações que tinha deixado sobre a mesa, os olhos vigilantes no amigo quando a pequena biblioteca foi invadida pelo demônio – agora sagrado rei do Inferno, em posse de uma robusta caixa de donuts e quatro copos de chá gelado.

- Olá, Alce. Não se incomode. – Crowley estendeu a mão para o Winchester, forçando-o delicadamente a permanecer em seu lugar. – Venho tratar de negócios com Castiel.

- Conseguiu achá-lo?

- Eu acho que fui bem claro ao dizer que não prestaria mais favores aos irmãos Winchester.

Sam, sentado ao lado do anjo, arfou. Seus olhos se fixaram no homem magro que descia as escadas, a bengala girando lentamente em sua mão direita. Não era pela presença opressora de Morte que o Winchester se afligia, mas pela reunião incomum de um anjo, um demônio e o grande ceifeiro sob o mesmo teto, num lugar que deveria ser inviolável a todos aqueles seres.

- Não é pelos Winchester. – Castiel se levantou, mirando o cavaleiro frente a frente, embora seu coração disparasse dentro do peito. Seu último encontro com Morte não o deixava muito confortável, já que era ciente de seus erros por tentar substituir Deus. – É por mim. Eu pedi a Crowley que o convidasse.

- Bom, neste caso... Espero que as rosquinhas valham a conversa.

O poderoso homem puxou uma cadeira, abrindo a caixa e observando cada porção de doce, escolhendo aquelas que tinham mais geléia e creme. Ele espantou o açúcar de confeiteiro da mesa com a mão, olhando os três homens que sequer ousavam se mexer, atentos ao seu peculiar anseio por comida, e degustou a massa com pouco interesse.

- E então? Quais são as novidades? – Morte limpou o canto da boca com um guardanapo, procurando mais um doce. – Desculpe, Crowley, você perdeu o nosso último encontro.

- Ahm... – Cass voltou à sua posição inicial, sentando ao lado de Sam e tamborilando os dedos sobre a mesa, puxando um pequeno bloco de papel e uma caneta azul para perto de si, rabiscando alguns ingredientes e desenhando um pequeno selo. – Eu preciso de um favor.

- Um favor? Devo considerar você ter me libertado em troca deste?

- Eu quero destruir a lâmina original. Com este feitiço. - Castiel empurrou o bloco na direção do ceifeiro, mostrando-lhe o desenho. Ele deixou que o homem analisasse a pequena lista, narrando brevemente os últimos acontecimentos e os problemas que Dean Winchester estava causando como demônio.

- Eu sempre o achei arrogante, Castiel, mas vejo agora de onde vem a sua burrice também.

- É possível fazer? - O anjo ignorou as palavras ofensivas, focado apenas no poder que Morte poderia lhe oferecer naquele momento.

Se estivesse certo, ele seria capaz de quebrar a lâmina e desmanchar a marca, mas para isso precisaria de um poder muito superior aos seus. Ele o tinha experimentado, uma vez, quando tentara ser Deus, mas a hipótese de retirar almas do purgatório de novo seria facilmente descartada tanto por Sam quanto Crowley.

- O que o feitiço não diz, são as reações que ele causará.

- A nível global? - Sam, que parecia ainda um pouco chocado com a presença de Morte, ainda se recordando do último encontro que tiveram, deixou que sua preocupação esvaísse em sua voz um pouco baixa e tremula.

- A nível pessoal. Mas eu imagino que Castiel esteja preparado para as consequências.

O cavaleiro estreitou os olhos no anjo de asas partidas, analisando o interior daquele que, por vaidade e falta de esperança em seu pai, tinha caído, lutado e morrido. Ele tinha tentado, das maneiras mais estupidas e absurdas, porém completamente sinceras, consertar a humanidade e libertar seus irmãos.

Assim como salvar Dean Winchester. Era um erro, mas Castiel estava disposto a cometê-lo, de todo o seu coração.

- Para o feitiço funcionar, você precisará enganar a lâmina.

- E como isso se torna possível?

- Com sangue. - O demônio, que brincava com uma antiga espada, mostrou-se mais atento do que parecia e mais interessado também, colocando sobre a mesa um pequeno frasco de líquido viscoso e amarelado. - O sangue de Caim.

Castiel puxou a mistura para suas mãos, destampando-a apenas para constatar que era extrato de jasmim do paraíso. Eram flores grandes, de tom púrpura vivo e espinhos venenosos, estavam quase extintas e eram muito raras de encontrar, mas eles necessitavam delas para voltar a um tempo tão antigo quanto o de Adão.

A viagem ao passado era apenas uma das complicações do feitiço, entre muitas outras, que Cass optara por esconder do Winchester caçula.

- Nós temos o feitiço para voltar no tempo e também o feitiço para quebrar a lâmina. - Crowley depositou a espada em seu lugar de descanso e puxou o oitavo livro vermelho da estante, abrindo-o na página que continha um selo de aprisionamento angélico. - Podemos contar com a sua... Colaboração?

Morte terminou sua última rosquinha e deu um longo gole no copo de chá gelado, limpando sua boca e suas mãos e fixando os olhos no anjo uma última vez, observando suas intenções. - Daqui a três dias, eu farei um alinhamento cósmico, vocês têm até as seis horas, quando o sol se pôr, para fazer o ritual.

Antes que Sam ou Castiel pudessem agradecer, o cavaleiro já tinha estalado os dedos e sumido, deixando-os com diversos preparativos para o dia seguinte.

• _ •

Castiel estava moendo algumas porções de anis-estrelado num pequeno pilão, separando as especiarias em pequenos potes, quando o Winchester mais novo entrou no abrigo, descendo rapidamente as escadas e colocando as sacolas sobre a mesa. Com um suspiro, o caçador tirou um caldeirão fundo e bojudo de uma das embalagens e também um saco de papel, deixando-os próximos ao anjo.

- Ossos de uma cabra virgem. - Ele chacoalhou o conteúdo, pensando no quão tétrico era aquele ritual - Eu andei quase sessenta quilômetros para achar uma cabra adulta virgem.

- Naquela época os animais ainda não conheciam o pecado. - Castiel jogou o pó de anis dentro do caldeirão, inclinando a cabeça para seu ombro esquerdo. – Eles foram poupados até que a nação de Sodoma e Gomorra nascesse e começasse a fornicar com eles.

Sam franziu as sobrancelhas, sem saber como responder ao excesso de informações. Ele observou, por algum tempo, o anjo limpar o pilão com uma toalha de papel e escolher os pequenos ossos do saco, batendo-os até que o som agonizante de ossos partindo cessasse. Aquela era uma das poucas vezes que via Cass preocupado, trabalhando arduamente em um feitiço que ele, como ser celestial, desconhecia.

O Winchester ponderou que aquela magia talvez fosse forte demais, até mesmo para um anjo.

- Cass... Posso lhe fazer uma pergunta?

- Sim, claro.

- Se... - O caçador mordeu os lábios, pensando numa maneira mais simples de expor sua dúvida. Ele já tinha uma vaga noção da resposta, mas ainda assim preferiu arriscar: - Se fosse eu, no lugar de Dean, você faria o mesmo para me salvar?

- ...Claro, Sam. - O anjo pausou, um pouco incerto de suas palavras. Embora tivesse um grande apreço pelo Winchester caçula, ele não sabia bem como exteriorizar aquele tipo de sentimento. - Você é tão importante para mim quanto Dean.

- Você mente muito mal, Cass.

Sam pegou as poucas sacolas com mantimentos e fez seu caminho até a cozinha, sorrindo com o anjo encabulado que deixara trabalhando na biblioteca. Ele já tinha uma breve noção dos sentimentos de Castiel por Dean, mas queria saber até onde o anjo se negligenciaria para salvar seu irmão.

Ele sabia que Cass estava fraco, e não sabia quanto tempo o anjo suportaria durante aquela empreitada, mas ele estaria lá para dar apoio ao amigo. Como humano, era a única ajuda que poderia prestar.

Ou assim ele pensava.

• _ •

Cerca de duas horas mais tarde, Sam estava arrastando os móveis do salão, abrindo espaço para que Castiel desenhasse o selo sobre o piso amadeirado. Ele se encostou sobre uma estante, distraído em tomar uma cerveja e apreciando a calma com que o anjo, ajoelhado no chão, corria os dedos pela madeira, umedecendo o material com óleo de jasmim.

- Torça para o jasmim não manchar o piso.

- Manchar o piso é a menor das minhas preocupações.

Se fosse em outros tempos, a aparição repentina de Crowley teria assustado o Winchester, mas já estava tão acostumado a trabalhar com o demônio que ele simplesmente o cumprimentou, ambos compartilhando da curiosidade sobre Castiel. Os dois homens circundaram o pentagrama com cuidado, evitando movimentos bruscos para não levantar as especiarias que Cass ordenava sobre o óleo.

- Está pronto?

- Eu sou o Rei do Inferno, claro que estou pronto.

O anjo retirou o casaco, sendo imitado pelo demônio, e jogou-o sobre uma pequena estante. Ele tirou do bolso um maço amarrado de arruda, alecrim e casca de benjoim, colocando nas mãos do ser infernal e indicando que o guardasse no bolso das calças.

- É para sua proteção. – Cass colocou o pequeno caldeirão no centro da estrela, posicionando-se entre a ponta mais alta do pentagrama. – Eu consigo manter o portal por no máximo duas horas, não falhe.

- Eu não vou.

- E não se esqueça dos ramos em seu bolso. - Cass suspirou, um pouco nervoso pelo risco que corriam. - Há muitos anjos ainda no Jardim, se algum deles o ameaçar, queime as ervas.

- Irá matá-los?

- Irá baní-los. Lhe dará tempo para concluir a missão.

Sam colocou a bebida sobre a estante mais baixa e posicionou-se um pouco próximo ao anjo, ouvindo sua voz rouca e ritmada cantar as sílabas de uma língua estranha, que não parecia ter nenhuma relação ao enoquiano. Era um feitiço mais cadenciado, onde as palavras eram entoadas e emitiam ruídos que pareciam vibrar no ambiente.

Após aquele primeiro momento, enquanto Cass recitava as estrofes que decorara, o ambiente ao redor dos três começou efetivamente a vibrar, e os ingredientes pulverizados começavam a formar uma névoa amarronzada no salão, presa ao selo que mantinha o portal místico.

- Está aberto. Você tem duas horas.

Crowley acenou com a cabeça, percorrendo os olhos pelo salão antes de cruzar a neblina espessa e gélida. Ali, dentro do Jardim do Éden, ele não seria capaz de usar muito de seus poderes, estava a mercê de seus instintos e de sua lábia como vendendor para convencer Caim a lhe ceder um pouco de seu sangue.

Enquanto as esperanças eram depositadas no Rei do Inferno, o caçador que ficara no abrigo mantinha os dois olhos vigilantes sobre o anjo pálido e abatido que suspendia a passagem. Sam mirou os olhos de Cass por alguns minutos, vendo-os turvados e vermelhos, talvez um pouco além do saudável.

Ele olhava vez ou outra para o pequeno cronômetro ao seu lado, preocupado que o corpo cambaleante do amigo não suportasse a força energética que ele transmitia através do portal. E Sam estava quase cruzando o círculo para segurar Castiel quando Crowley atravessou a nuvem de especiarias, parecendo um pouco cansado, mas em posse do sangue do primeiro homicida.

Naquela noite, o caçador colocou Castiel para dormir, deixando-o no quarto de Dean e preparou um pequeno jantar para ele e o Rei, sentando os dois na pequena mesa da cozinha para dividir um prato de macarrão e frango como se fosse a melhor refeição do mundo.

Não era a melhor das companhias, segundo Sam, mas era o mínimo que ele poderia fazer, considerando o quanto Crowley tinha se devastado com a viagem temporal.

- Escute, Crowley, eu não me importo com você, de verdade. - O Winchester deu uma garfada no macarrão, enrolando o espaguete e suspendendo-o enquanto falava. - Mas eu estou preocupado com Castiel. Se alguma coisa der errado por sua culpa, eu vou caçá-lo e juro por Deus, eu arranco seu coração.

- Oh. Que romântico, alce! - O demônio imitou o gesto do rapaz, mastigando seu punhado de macarrão com queijo enquanto era fuzilado por aqueles olhos verdes. - Você precisa ganhar meu coração antes de arrancá-lo.

Apesar do tom jocoso, o Rei do Inferno conhecia o bastante da família Winchester para testar a ameaça clara de Samuel. Mesmo que ele desejasse trair o anjo e o caçador, ele ainda teria que lidar com Dean e seu poder devastador, tão forte e destrutivo quanto o do próprio Caim.

Enquanto o caçador limpava os pratos e guardava a louça, o demônio passeava pela cozinha, mexendo noa utensílios e trocando informações que ele julgava útil. Fora assim que ele medira a dedicação de Sam a Dean e ao anjo, abrindo-lhe um leque de possibilidades caso alguma coisa naquele feitiço saísse terrivelmente errado.

• _ •

Na tarde seguinte, quando o anjo e o demônio já tinham parte de suas energias recuperadas, Cass pediu a Sam que procurasse um galpão grande e abandonado, onde pudessem desenhar os selos para o feitiço. Ele deixaria aquela tarefa simples nas mãos do Winchester, para distraí-lo enquanto Crowley localizava Dean e Caim, o detentor da marca.

O Rei do Inferno os transportou para um pequeno e isolado rancho, perdido numa região inóspita do Mississippi. Não era uma cena muito diferente da que Crowley vira ao lado de Dean, quando os dois procuravam a lâmina original e ele guiara o Winchester pela estrada árida e solitária da destruição, acreditando ser capaz de manejá-lo para uma parceria de sucesso.

Seus planos, obviamente, deram errado, e ele mais uma vez encarava o demônio que faria até anjos tremerem sob seu olhar.

Castiel levantou os olhos para o homem que os aguardava na espaçosa e simplista varanda, fazendo uma breve análise do demônio que ele se tornara e do homem que fora aos olhos de Deus. Ele podia não conhecer os caminhos e agruras daquela alma, mas via no semblante austero os estigmas de seu pecado.

- Você é muito insistente, Crowley. E não tem a metade da coragem de Dean Winchester. - Caim crispou os lábios, não escondendo seu desagrado pela figura demoníaca. - Agora, você... Há algo de muito errado com as suas asas, anjo.

- Meu nome é Castiel. - O anjo ignorou os olhos astutos de Crowley, curioso sobre o problema que Caim mencionava. - Preciso conversar com você.

- Entrem. Vamos tomar um chá.

Cass subiu os degraus da modesta residência, sendo acompanhado pelo vendedor que apenas desconfiava de seus planos. Tinham trabalhado juntos, em parceria, mas em nenhum momento o anjo lhe confessara todos os segredos do feitiço, acreditando que daquela maneira Crowley não poderia sabotá-los.

E o anjo estava certo, o Rei do Inferno não era digno de confiança.

• _ •

Sam estava arrumando alguns objetos e pastas no porão quando Crowley aparecera de repente, trazendo o Winchester mais velho amarrado e amordaçado e o anjo adormecido em seus braços.

- O que você fez com ele?

- Oh. - O demônio mirou Dean com um pouco de descaso. - Só usei da mesma cordialidade com a qual vocês me trataram durante a minha... Reclusão. Ele ficará bem.

- Não ele! - O Winchester apontou vagamente para o irmão, sem saber como reagir a presença demoníaca de alguém que pertencia ao seu próprio sangue. Exasperado, o caçador apontou para o outro corpo desfalecido nos braços do vendedor. - Ele!

- Castiel? Ele fez uma pequena besteira diante da recusa de Caim. Ele ficará bem assim que descansar.

- Eu acredito em você até ele acordar. Fique aí, eu vou colocá-lo na cama e já volto.

Sam puxou o corpo mole de Cass para si, apoiando-o contra seu ombro e verificando se ele ainda respirava. Ele tinha prometido a Crowley que o mataria caso alguma coisa acontecesse ao amigo e naquele instante ele estava muito disposto a cumprir sua promessa.

Manter Castiel em segurança era o mínimo que ele podia fazer para voltar a ter um bom relacionamento com o irmão.

Sam deixou o demônio que carregava Dean e percorreu os corredores do abrigo até o quarto, colocando Cass para descansar mais uma vez. Naquele pequeno instante lhe ocorreu que a situação do anjo era muito mais grave do que parecia e talvez ele não escapasse do ritual, a menos que alguém intercedesse por ele.

O caçula dos Winchesters suspirou, liberando o pensamento e refazendo o caminho até as masmorras, encontrando Crowley ainda na mesma posição, suspendendo Dean pela coleira. Uma segunda análise no corpo de seu irmão o fez perceber que não eram apenas as correntes que o prendiam, como também diversas tiras de couro, umidecidas em água benta e entalhadas com letras e sigilos.

- Como vocês o imobilizaram? - Sam arrastou o demônio desacordado para a cadeira que mantivera Crowley cativo por vários meses.

- Foi idéia do anjo. Ele entalhou o feitiço de contenção nas correntes, além de cinco balas no peito.

Sam concordou com a esperteza, mas ele e Cass já tinham conversado sobre as diferentes maneiras de aprisionar um demônio com poderes tão fortes quanto Dean. E como mantê-lo inoperante, ou enfraquecido, como era o caso, até a realização do ritual.

O caçador apalpou os bolsos da jaqueta do mais velho, procurando pela lâmina que ele carregava e mantendo-a para si, guardando-a escondida em seu quarto até que partissem para o galpão onde tinham os selos já preparados. O Winchester ignorou o corpo desmaiado de seu irmão, e fechou as masmorras, voltando ao seu quarto para algumas horas de sono.

Ele procurou não pensar e não sentir o ódio crescendo em si, magoado pelo sumiço do mais velho, e prometendo esperar até aquele ritual antes de julgar Dean por sua vontade de liberdade. O que ele ignorava, de fato, era a situação inversa daquela que vivera: naquele momento, ele ajudava num plano arriscado para salvar o irmão que realmente não almejava a salvação.

Exatamente como Dean fizera para salvá-lo, meses antes, deixando Gadreel possuir seu corpo.

• _ •

Algumas horas mais tarde, Cass saiu do quarto ainda cansado, se arrastando e procurando o caminho até o arquivo 7B. Ele puxou as prateleiras pesadas e arriscou alguns passos para frente, mais próximo ao demônio que ele ajudara a capturar. Seus olhos azuis, apesar de abatidos, passearam lentamente pelo corpo amarrado na pequena cadeira de couro, enxergando além dos contornos sólidos do homem a aura negra e distorcida de um demônio.

- Ohh. Você continua uma gracinha, Castiel.

- Eu só estou aqui para retirar as balas.

- Não me culpe por tentar. - O Winchester mais velho correu os olhos verdes pelo corpo magro do anjo, lambendo os lábios de uma maneira pervertida que fez o amigo corar. - Eu adoraria marcar você como você fez comigo, meu anjo.

- Eu não sou mais um anjo.

Cass caminhou alguns passos para frente, tocando a camiseta do Winchester enquanto puxava as balas cravadas em seu peito. Ele arfou, um pouco tonto pelo esforço, e cambaleou, apoiando seu braço contra o ombro do demônio que gemia e emitia ruídos obscenos. Em outros tempos, o toque de Castiel naquele corpo seria o bastante para destruí-lo, mas ele não tinha poderes o suficiente para machucá-lo.

Quando o anjo estava muito próximo de cair, Dean o apoiou contra sua perna, suportando seu corpo e sendo repelido por algo que ele conhecia. Não era o resto da graça de Castiel que o repelia, era um poder mais negro e doentio; era a marca que se espalhava por seu braço e pescoço, enegrecendo sua alma, que fazia Dean reagir, os olhos escuros fitando além do corpo em seu colo.

Ele via a essência de Cass sendo tomada e corrompida pela marca de Caim.

- Cass? Cass! O que você fez?!

O Winchester caçula estava de olho no amigo desde o instante que ele deixara seu quarto, ciente de um inevitável encontro entre o anjo e seu protegido. Ele puxou o corpo magro contra seus ombros, arrastando-o para fora da armadilha do diabo e o ajudando a permanecer de pé.

- Desculpe, Sam. Eu precisava das balas.

- Esse idiota tirou a marca de Caim, Sammy! Está no braço dele!

- Cale a boca, Dean. - O caçador ajudou Castiel a sair para a parte externa da masmorra, colocando-o escorado em uma parede enquanto ele se voltava para fechar o local. - Se não vai ajudar, então fique quieto.

- Sam, aquilo está matando ele. Não o deixe completar o ritual, por favor. NÃO O DEIXE COMPLETAR O RITUAL!

O Winchester trancou as masmorras e guiou Cass de volta ao quarto, evitando a presença de Crowley no salão principal. Ele pôs o anjo sobre a cama e voltou à cozinha, procurando por uma xícara de chá bem quente. O caçador não sabia se Castiel apreciaria o gosto doce da camomila, mas ele precisava de algum conforto e algum descanso antes de seguirem com o plano.

O chá servia, também, para dar alguns minutos a Sam, e prepará-lo para conversar seriamente com o anjo pela primeira vez em muito tempo.

Ele estava lá pelo amigo, vendo-o se destruir para dar uma segunda chance a Dean, num caminho paralelo ao alcoolismo de seu irmão sob a suposta perda de Castiel. Enquanto caminhava de volta ao quarto, Sam pensava no quanto os dois estavam próximos em situações adversas e no quanto eles ainda se preocupavam um com o outro.

Apesar das complicações.

O caçador, que não era tão idiota quanto aparentava, já tinha reparado no cuidado que o anjo e o atual demônio trocavam, nos olhares demorados e na preocupação excessiva.

Por amor a Cass, Dean Winchester era um homem mais humano, que admitia suas fraquezas não obstante o tempo que demorasse a aceitá-las.

Até aquele momento, Sam tinha visto o carinho e a dedicação nos olhos de Dean, mas ao entrar no quarto e ver o amigo ainda sentado na cama, fitando a parede com grossas lágrimas escorrendo por suas bochechas, Sam percebera que Castiel não era mais o anjo impassível que ele julgava conhecer.

- Cass? Podemos conversar?

- Claro, Sam.

- Você está bem? - O Winchester estendeu a caneca cheia ao outro homem e sentou ao seu lado, bebericando o liquido quente e acolhedor. - Você parece mais cansado.

- Eu ficarei bem assim que concluirmos o feitiço.

- Que por sinal você não me explicou qual é.

Castiel segurou a caneca de porcelana clara entre suas mãos, sentindo o líquido aquecer seus dedos, mas não aplacar seus temores. Ele tomou um primeiro gole, esperando que o chá lhe acalmasse, mas as lágrimas continuavam a escorrer mesmo quando ele desejava escondê-las.

Não apenas de Sammy, mas de si mesmo.

- Eu fiz o que precisava fazer, Sam. Não posso envolvê-lo nisso.

- E porque não? Dean também é minha responsabilidade.

- Eu... - O quase-homem suspirou, mordendo os lábios antes de ser sincero com o rapaz. Ele sentia algo em si o impelindo a falar, a se abrir com aquele que tinha cuidado de si, mesmo que por um breve momento. - Eu prometi a Dean que me redimiria com ele. E vou cumprir minha palavra.

- Mas isso pode destruir você, Cass. Me deixe ajudá-lo.

- Não!

- Porque não?

- Porque eu não posso arriscar um Winchester para salvar o outro! Dean... Jamais me perdoaria.

Diante da surpresa, Sam ponderou que talvez Castiel não soubesse como reagir se decepcionasse Dean novamente.

Tinha sido assim, durante todos aqueles anos.

O anjo e o caçador mais velho tinham se ferido, arranhado e machucado. Tinham abalroado na porta de seus corações diversas vezes, incapazes de abri-los, reprimindo todo o sentimento que compartilhavam e ignorando o quão forte poderiam ser, juntos.

• _ •

No dia seguinte, o caçador e o Rei do Inferno arrumavam a mobília do salão e discutiam apenas por prazer quando o anjo surgiu na porta, parecendo um pouco menos prostrado e arrefecido, mas com metade de seu rosto tomado por ramificações róseas e salientes, ligadas diretamente à marca de Caim.

Sam analisou o rosto tranquilo do anjo, o sorriso fraco em seus lábios lhe causando uma sensação gélida e desconfortante. Ele tinha forçado, o quanto podia, mas Castiel tinha se recusado a lhe dar qualquer detalhe feitiço que executaria, assim como escondera a marca de suas vistas até aquele momento.

Dean estava certo. Aquela marca o mataria, mais cedo ou mais tarde.

- O que ainda falta para o ritual?

- Você está bem?

O anjo estreitou os olhos na figura alta do Winchester, fingindo não compreender a pergunta. Qualquer um veria que ele não apenas entendera, como procurava um meio de escapar da resposta. Ele chacoalhou a cabeça, seu lábio ondulando suavemente numa resposta que não convencia. Tanto o demônio quanto Sam o espreitavam de modo suspeito, trocando olhares cúmplices de desconfiança.

- Crowley conseguiu as flores de rosmaninho frescas.

- Podemos partir, então.

Cass puxou um pequeno ramo de folhas para suas mãos, aspirando suavemente o perfume das pequenas flores arroxeadas, utilizadas há milhares de anos durante procissões e dias santos. Era uma das poucas espécies que perdurava, exatamente igual desde a sua criação, e que serviria para aprisionar Abel dentro do último sigilo, tornando-o novamente humano.

Aquela era a última, e mais arriscada, etapa do feitiço. Ele precisaria invocar o anjo detentor da alma de Abel, transformando-o em humano novamente para que juntos quebrassem a maldição que incide sobre a lâmina.

Os três homens continuaram em silêncio, abastecendo o carro e aprisionando Dean no porta-malas, seguindo viagem pela vasta paisagem interiorana, presos em seus pensamentos até estacionarem do lado de fora da enorme construção de madeira gasta e quase sem pintura. Era uma antiga fábrica de parafusos abandonada, afastada o bastante para que qualquer resquício de magia não fosse notado.

Sam colocou Dean de pé, ajeitando o irmão e empurrando-o para dentro do galpão. Ele evitava o sentimento que aquele demônio lhe causava, pensando se talvez o mais velho se sentisse daquela maneira quando o vira consumindo o sangue sujo de diversos seres infernais. Os dois caçadores teriam tempo para conversar, uma vez que o feitiço funcionasse.

Pensar daquela maneira acalmava o coração do caçula, assim como o do anjo.

Castiel ajeitou Dean sobre o piso de cimento, posicionando-o dentro da cilada do demônio e contornando-o com o rosmaninho, unindo os dois selos desenhados com tinta roxa em um oito perfeito. Ele tirou uma pequena vela do bolso, colocando-a no selo à sua frente e ajeitando o resto da erva ao seu redor, de modo que ela queimasse as ervas junto à cera.

- Crowley, tire Sam daqui, por favor.

- Cass! Eu quero ficar!

- Nós já conversamos sobre isso, Sam. E eu não farei o ritual com você presente.

Antes que o Winchester mais novo argumentasse, Crowley tocou seu braço, transportando-o para uma paisagem diferente da que se encontravam. Um pouco confuso, Sam franziu as sobrancelhas na casa a poucos metros de distância e voltou-se ao Rei do Inferno, agarrando seu casaco e ameaçando esfaqueá-lo.

- Me leve de volta, Crowley! Eu preciso ajudar Dean e Cass.

- E você vai, mas não dessa maneira.

- Você está... _Chapado?_

O vendedor ignorou a pergunta e mirou a figura simples e austera que saía da pequena varanda, caminhando em sua direção. O homem alto e rústico não possuía mais os poderes que a marca lhe conferia, mas suas feições não o tornavam menos ameaçador e mortal do que fora um dia, a serviço de Lúcifer.

- Sam Winchester, o garoto que enterrou o Apocalipse.

- Você é... Caim?

- Por alguns milhares de anos, sim.

- Então talvez você possa me ajudar.

- Desculpe, mas já tive muitos problemas ajudando pessoas.

- Escute, eu não... - O caçador mordeu o lábio inferior, lembrando-se de alguns comentários de Crowley a respeito de Caim. - Eu entendo que você não queira problemas e... Eu não estou aqui por meu irmão, só Deus sabe o quanto nós nos ferimos ao longo dos anos, mas há um anjo naquele galpão dando a vida, de novo, para salvar o homem que ele ama.

- E porque acha que eu entenderia?

- Porque você vê em Castiel o mesmo amor que tinha por Colette.

O ex-demônio estreitou os olhos na figura alta do Winchester, ponderando as palavras do caçador. Colette desejava que ele fosse um bom homem, e talvez aquele garoto lhe oferecesse a única chance que tinha de se redimir novamente com ela.

• _ •

Casos acendeu a vela gorducha e baixinha em meio as folhas da alfazema, passando suas mãos pelo incenso e se levantando, entoando o feitiço de invocação.

Dean estava atento à silhueta do anjo e, mesmo não tendo muitos sentimentos além dos sexuais, alguma parte humana em si ainda prezava pela segurança do amigo. Ele mordeu os lábios, seus olhos negros focados nos contornos desvanecidos de Castiel e nas irregularidades de sua graça roubada, fazendo-o questionar não apenas a saúde, mas também a sanidade do amigo naquele momento.

- Zodacare, eca, od poamal! Zodacare, eca, od zodameranu! Zodacare, eca, od Metatron! Zodacare, eca, od Metatron! Zodacare, eca, od Metatron!

- Olá, Castiel.

Antes que tecesse algum comentário pérfido sobre o anjo, Metatron já estava dentro do sigilo, aprisionado por seu próprio selo angélico e pelas ervas que ele não poderia ignorar. Ele tampouco possuía o poder da placa para lhe ajudar a alterar o cubo, sendo obrigado a fitar o anjo que o tinha jogado na prisão.

Estando tão fraco, apenas a invocação de Metatron já era o bastante para enfraquecer Castiel, fazendo-o tombar no chão frio de cimento queimado.

Dean gemeu, um pouco mais humano do que parecia, e correu para tentar segurar o amigo, amparando o corpo desmaiado em seus braços. Ele procurava uma maneira de se desvencilhar das correntes e arrastava o anjo coberto de sangue para dentro da cilada do diabo, tentando de algum modo proteger Castiel daquele que o enganara.

- Não se preocupe, Dean. – A voz grossa de Caim soou em algum lugar além de suas costas, a figura imponente do pecador se aproximando. – Abel não fará mal a ninguém dentro do círculo.

- Ele é Abel? Metatron é o seu irmão Abel?

- Infelizmente, sim. – O homicida se aproximou do anjo desmaiado no chão, procurando pela marca em seu braço direito. – E eu vou precisar disso.

- O que você vai fazer?

- Corrigir meus erros.

Caim esticou o braço contra o anjo e deixou que seu corpo absorvesse lor completo a marca que o transformara num subordinado de Lúcifer. Ele encontrou a lâmina num dos bolsos do casaco de Castiel e se levantou, caminhando até a beira do selo que aprisionava seu irmão.

Era a primeira vez, em muitos séculos, que ele o via novamente e amor e o carinho ainda eram parte de seu coração, assim como a responsabilidade e as cicatrizes que tinha assumido para salvar aquela alma.

Mas a alma de Abel, sendo anjo ou não, era má e ele jamais poderia mudá-la.

- O que você vai fazer? Vai me matar de novo com essa maldita lâmina?

- Não. – Caim arregaçou as mangas de sua camisa e abriu um pequeno corte em seu braço, cruzando o cubo de Metatron e colocando-se a poucos metros do irmão caçula. – Nós vamos destruir essa lâmina, eu e você. E você pagará por seus erros.

- Mas nós vamos morrer!

- Para mim você já está morto, Abel.

Antes que o escriba pudesse se desviar, Caim cortou o pescoço do irmão, a luz branca e leitosa escapando do pescoço ensanguentado de Metatron. O primogênito de Adão sabia, desde que ouvira os rumores da queda dos anjos, que seu irmão estava envolvido. A graça que ele possuía, que o tornava tão forte e poderoso, pertencia na verdade ao serafim com coração de homem.

Pertencia ao anjo que estava quase morto nos braços de Dean Winchester.

O pecador tirou do bolso um pequeno frasco de vidro, recolhendo a graça que abandonava Metatron, entregando-a ao Winchester mais velho. - Não é muito, mas irá salvá-lo.

- Obrigado.

- Cuide bem de Castiel, Dean.

Caim alisou a aliança em seu dedo, dispensando uma última oração a Colette antes de puxar o braço de Abel e abrir um corte idêntico em seu antebraço, cruzando as duas manchas de sangue até que metade da marca demoníaca passasse para o outro corpo. No momento em que o primogênito transferiu a marca, ele se abaixou, batendo a lâmina contra o chão.

Uma, duas, três vezes.

Ele conhecia o feitiço, sabia do poder que evocava enquanto seu corpo tremia e convulsionava, se esforçando para direcionar a energia apenas na lâmina amaldiçoada. No momento em que ele recitara as ultimas palavras do encanto, a arma, feita da mandíbula de um boi, explodiu em pedaços tão pequenos e numa luz tão forte que Dean apenas teve tempo de abraçar Castiel contra seu corpo e fechar os olhos.

Caim e Abel, ainda unidos ao redor da lâmina, foram soprados em cinzas sobre o chão sujo, suas almas finalmente livres do tormento de serem irmãos.

O Winchester abriu os olhos, sentindo-se um pouco mais angustiado. A marca em seu braço era apenas uma cicatriz muito fina e ele podia sentir toda a dor e toda a angústia de ser novamente humano, assim como podia sentir o alívio de ter Cass ainda em seus braços.

Ele alisou os cabelos pretos do anjo desacordado e enxugou o sangue do rosto querido, seu coração ardendo por permitir que Cass se ferisse, novamente, para salvá-lo. Sem deixar de ampará-lo, Dean destampou o pequeno vidro e deixou que seu conteúdo leitoso atingisse os lábios ressecados do anjo, invadindo sua boca e brilhando de forma intensa ao longo de seu corpo.

O caçador correu os dedos pela boca do anjo, contornando os lábios secos e manchados, incapaz de proferir qualquer palavra.

Tinham se passado alguns minutos e Castiel ainda estava imóvel.

Ele abraçou o amigo contra seu peito, seu corpo tremendo com a perda do anjo que ele amava mais do que conseguiria de admitir. O Winchester ainda estava um pouco tonto, meio preso aos poderes que lhe abandonavam junto à marca pálida que desaparecia de seu braço, quando sentiu uma brisa incomum, num ruído baixo e semelhante às asas de Castiel.

- Dean?

- Cass? Cass!

Dean afastou o corpo do anjo, mirando os cansados e brilhantes olhos azuis. Castiel parecia ainda bastante abatido e pálido, mas seu corpo não colapsava mais e seu sangue parara de escoar. Ele abraçou o anjo e beijou os cabelos negros, ainda sustentando o peso sobre seu braço esquerdo, seus olhos verdes derramando as lágrimas salgadas que ele esquecera possuir.

Cass era novamente um anjo, seu protetor, e ele era novamente um ser humano, sendo resgatado de seu inferno pessoal.

- Nunca mais faça uma loucura dessas, Cass. Nunca mais!

- Eu não posso lhe prometer uma coisas dessas, Dean. - A voz fraca e rouca do anjo fez uma pequena pausa, abafada pela camisa escura do caçador enquanto sua respiração se normalizava. - Não posso lhe prometer ficar em segurança quando isso implica em lhe abandonar.

O Winchester correu os dedos pelos cabelos do amigo e descansou sua mão sobre a nuca suada do outro, puxando sua cabeça para trás apenas para mirar seus lábios pálidos. Ele não se importou quando o anjo arfou, surpreso pelo beijo, e apenas o abraçou mais fortemente, liquidando a saudade que sentia de seu protetor.

O ex-demônio conhecia Castiel há anos e não precisaria expor em palavras todos os seus sentimentos naquele momento, conhecia cada pedaço do anjo e sabia, no modo tímido e no carinho que ele respondia ao beijo, que o ser celestial também o amava.

Eles não se importaram em saber se o feitiço tinha funcionado apenas pela presença de Caim ou pela ajuda de Morte e nem tampouco desejaram saber como dois sobreviveram à explosão poderosa que presenciaram. Os dois amigos estavam cansados demais, quando cruzaram a pesada porta do armazém, para reparar em alguma coisa além de Sam e Crowley lhes esperando, apoiados contra o Impala.

Dean deixaria para conversar com Sammy mais tarde, e se acertaria com Cass, eventualmente. Mas por hora, ele era apenas um humano feliz por voltar para casa, ao lado de seu irmão e de seu fiel anjo da guarda.

* * *

><p><strong>FIM<strong>


End file.
